estaifandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
ROGUE Life is an endless adventure for those who live by their wits. Ever just one step ahead of danger, rogues bank on their cunning, skill, and charm to bend fate to their favor. Never knowing what to expect, they prepare for everything, becoming masters of a wide variety of skills, training themselves to be adept manipulators, agile acrobats, shadowy stalkers, or masters of any of dozens of other professions or talents. Thieves and gamblers, fast talkers and diplomats, bandits and bounty hunters, and explorers and investigators all might be considered rogues, as well as countless other professions that rely upon wits, prowess, or luck. Although many rogues favor cities and the innumerable opportunities of civilization, some embrace lives on the road, journeying far, meeting exotic people, and facing fantastic danger in pursuit of equally fantastic riches. In the end, any who desire to shape their fates and live life on their own terms might come to be called rogues. ABILITIES Sneak Attack: 3CP If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The rogue gains +2 to melee attacks per ranks in this ability. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Trapfinding: 3CP A rogue gains +2 to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks. A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Evasion: 6CP A rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. A rogue cannot attack when using Evasion, but gains +10 circumstance bonus to AC for 1 round. Bleeding Attack: 6CP Prerequisites: Sneak Attack rank 2 A rogue with this ability can cause living opponents to bleed by hitting them with a sneak attack. This attack causes the target to bleed for 1d6 rounds, after which the target dies if not healed or stabilized. Resiliency: 12CP Once per day, a rogue with this ability receives +4 to AC if critically damaged. This ability can be used to prevent her from dying. This effect lasts for 1 round. If the rogue is not healed, she falls unconscious and is dying as normal. Slow Reactions: 6CP Prerequisites: Sneak Attack rank 2 Opponents damaged by the rogue’s sneak attack can’t attack for 1 round. Surprise Attack: 12CP Opponents are treated as if they have -5 AC to a rogue with this ability. Trap Spotter: 6CP Whenever a rogue with this talent comes within 10 feet of a trap, she receives an immediate Perception skill check to notice the trap. This check should be made in secret by the GM. Trap Sense: 6CP A rogue gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Crippling Strike: 12CP Prerequisites: Sneak Attack rank 2 A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also suffers -2 to attack rolls. Dispelling Attack: 12CP Prerequisites: Sneak Attack rank 3 Opponents that are dealt sneak attack damage by a rogue with this ability are affected by a targeted dispel magic, targeting the spell effects active on the target. Improved Evasion: 24CP Prerequisite: Evasion This works like evasion, except that if the rogue still takes no damage, the effect lasts an extra round. Opportunist: 24CP Once per day, the rogue can make an attack of against an opponent who has just been struck in melee by another character. Doing so does not count towards the regular attacks the rogue has per round. Poison Use: 6CP Rogues are trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison themselves when applying poison to a blade. Hidden Weapons: 12CP A rogue becomes a master at hiding weapons on his body. He gains +5 to all Sleight of Hand skill checks made to prevent others from noticing them. Hide in Plain Sight: 24CP A rogue can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. Fast Stealth: 24CP A rogue with this ability can run using the Stealth skill without penalty. Feather Fall: 12CP A rogue with this ability can glide and gains a +5 bonus to Fly skill checks. Stealth Training: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The rogue has shown considerable ability and focus. Players may submit new rogue abilities to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the rogue ability. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Master Strike: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class, Sneak Attack rank 5 A rogue becomes incredibly deadly when dealing sneak attack damage. Each time the rogue deals sneak attack damage, she can choose one of the following three effects: the target can be put to sleep for 1d4 rounds, paralyzed for 2d6 rounds, or feared for 1d6 rounds. Death Attack: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class, Sneak Attack rank 5 If a rogue studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target. Swift Death: 100CP Prerequisites: Sneak Attack rank 5 A rogue can make a sneak attack against a foe without studying the foe beforehand. He must still sneak attack his foe using a melee weapon that deals damage. A successful attack kills the foe immediately. True Death: 100CP Anyone slain by an rogue’s sneak attack cannot be brought back from the dead. Skill Mastery: 100CP The rogue becomes so confident in the use of certain skills that she can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. Upon gaining this ability, she selects 5 skills. When making a skill check with one of these skills, she may take 20 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent her from doing so.